It's Going Deeper
by heavymecingun
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang kamu sebagai adik perempuan dari leader Bangtan Boys, biar pun begitu member favoritmu adalah Suga, Min Yoongi • Bangtan Boys Fanfiction • Suga x Self Insert • Do review, please? Thank you! • [ Aku lupa umur legal di Korea itu berapa, aku menulisnya 18 di sini, namun kalau itu salah mohon beritahu ya ]


Genre: Friendship, family, romance

Type: Fan fiction, drabble

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Self Insert

.

[SELF INSERT PROFILE]

Nama: Kim Minjoon.

Relation with BTS: Younger sibling of Kim Namjoon/Rap Monster

.

Namaku Kim Minjoon, adik dari Kim Namjoon atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai Rap Monster sang pemimpin grup _Bangtan Sonyeondan_ atau _Bangtan Boys_. Selain adik dari _leader_ nya, aku juga penggemar dari grup hip hop tersebut, aku menyukai semua membernya dari Jin hingga Jungkook. Biar pun begitu, aku tetap memiliki member favorit pilihanku sendiri.

Hari ini aku berulang tahun yang ke-18, Namjoon oppa mengizinkanku mengunjungi _dorm_ nya sebagai hadiah dan tentu saja ini ku jadikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan dia.

Dia itu member favoritku, Min Yoongi, Suga.

.

"Kenapa kita berangkat awal sekali?", tanyaku sedikit ketus karena Namjoon oppa menganggu jam bermain _game_ ku.

"Jin hyung bilang para member mengadakan pesta untukmu, dan mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu", jawabnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, ia juga mendorongku masuk ke mobil.

"Untukku?", tanyaku lagi tidak percaya, kali ini sudah tidak dengan nada ketus seperti sebelumnya.

Namjoon oppa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, detik-detik berikutnya ia tidak menjawab bom pertanyaanku mengenai pesta tersebut, seperti 'kau serius?', 'apa ini tidak merepotkan?', 'tapi, ' _kan_ aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka'

Mobil diparkir di sisi kiri dorm, Namjoon oppa membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangannya, dan saat itulah aku tahu bahwa pesta tersebut adalah pesta yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan, "Selamat ulang tahun, adiknya Namjoon hyung!", teriak Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook ketika aku dan kakakku menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu.

"Aduh, _'kan_ sudah ku bilang namanya Minjoon", ujar Namjoon oppa menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangan lebarnya begitu ia melihat banner bertuliskan _'_ adiknya Namjoon hyung'. Konyol.

Sedangkan aku hanya mematung diam, terlalu kaget dengan pesta ini, wow, ini pesta untukku? Sebenarnya orang-orang seperti apa yang dipimpin kakakku ini?

Kesadaranku kembali penuh saat Seokjin berjalan mendekatiku dengan sebuah kotak kardus berlabel _SONY PLAYSTATION 4_ di tangannya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Minjoon-ah, ini dariku", ujarnya sembari memberikan kotak kardus tersebut.

"A-ah.. Ini untukku? T-terima kasih, apa benar-benar untukku?", tanyaku gelagapan, maksudku, benda ini tidak murah dan ia sembarang memberikannya kepadaku, orang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

" _Yup_ , aku tahu kau senang bermain _video game_ dan Namjoon tidak mengizinkanmu memilikinya tetapi karena ini dari ku, ia pasti tidak akan berani membuangnya", katanya sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Namjoon oppa.

" _Tch_ , jangan memanjakannya, hyung, di kamarnya sudah penuh dengan _console game_ ", ujar Namjoon oppa, sedikit mendesis kesal.

Kemudian dilanjutkan ucapan dari Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok. "Selamat atas legalnya dirimu", ujar Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku, aku pikir ini seperti tanda persahabatan karena ia sendiri pun belum lama legal. Ah, ya, umur kami hanya terpaut satu tahun.

"Ayo, semua, perayaan ada di meja makan", Seokjin mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke dapur yang kemudian berjalan mendahului ke lokasi.

"Kau suka _tiramisu_ , Minjoon-ah?", tanya Taehyung yang juga sudah mendahuluiku ke dapur.

"Y-ya, aku suka kok", jawabku sedikit kikuk, menyadari tidak adanya keberadaan Yoongi.

' _Apa ia sedang keluar?',_ pikirku kecewa.

Aku tidak boleh egois, orang-orang sudah menyiapkan pesta untukku mengapa aku malah memikirkan Yoongi? Aduh, kau tidak boleh begini, Kim Minjoon, sadarlah!

Keadaan makan sangat ramai dan menyenangkan, aku paham mengapa kakak terkadang lebih betah bersama grupnya daripada aku, ayah, dan ibu. Karena keramaian ini pula, aku juga bisa sedikit melupakan Yoongi. Sayangnya, itu tidak lama.

' _Krieeet… Blam!'_ , suara pintu yang dibuka dan kemudian segera ditutup menggema hingga ruang makan.

"Oh, itu pasti Suga hyung", Namjoon oppa bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu, sepertinya hendak menemui Yoongi.

Duh, kenapa Yoongi harus datang di saat aku sudah berpikir tidak apa untuk tidak menemuinya hari ini? A-aah.. Bagaimana ini? Jantungku mendadak tidak karuan, aku merasa wajahku sedikit memerah saat ini.

"Minjoon, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Hoseok, "Apa suhu ruang makan tidak cocok untukmu? Kau Kepanasan? Makanannya kurang enak? Kau mau makan yang lain?", si kuda jantan ini membombardirku dengan sejumlah pertanyaan tidak penting, membuatku makin kikuk hingga aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Hoseok masih menatapku, namun tak lama ku lihat iris matanya melirik ke arah Yoongi dan Namjoon oppa, "Ah! Pudding buatan Seokjin oppa enak sekali", ujarku sambil menguyah benda kenyal bewarna coklat tersebut, berusaha membuat keadaan –setidaknya- sedikit ringan. Karena sungguh, saat ini Hoseok sudah menarik salah satu sisi bibirnya dan membuatku semakin kikuk.

' _Oh, jadi karena Suga hyung'_ , bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara sedangkan matanya masih menatapku jahil, membuatku gemas hingga jemariku bergerak mencubit pahanya, ia tampak menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mffft… Aw! Hihihi", ia setengah tertawa, setengah kesakitan, berusaha menahan keduanya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hyung, ini Minjoon adik Namjoon hyung, kau ingat dia _'kan_?", suara Jimin 'memperkenalkanku' kepada Yoongi.

Aku masih mati-matian menenangkan jantungku, sedangkan Hoseok sudah tidak dengan keadaan menahan tawa dan rasa sakitnya melainkan melemparkanku sebuah senyum kuda.

Yoongi menatapku sebentar sambil mengetuk-ketuk jemarinya di meja, "Oh, ya, aku ingat. Astaga, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Namjoon ya, hahaha"

Pertanyaan Jimin dan jawaban Yoongi membuat semua mata menoleh ke arahku, Jimin, dan Yoongi secara bergantian, mereka menatap seakan meminta penjelasan karena dari kalimat tadi jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa kami bertiga pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?", tanyaku kepada Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Err.. Tidak benar-benar bertemu, aku dan Jimin hanya pernah melihatmu dan mengira kalau kau ini Namjoon hyung, dan.. ternyata kau malah adik perempuannya", jawab Jimin dan diikuti anggukan Yoongi, "Ini karena Namjoon hyung tidak pernah memberitahu kalau adiknya itu perempuan", lanjut Jimin.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau ini salahku?", tanya Namjoon oppa agak ketus, alis kanannya pun sudah ditekan dalam.

" _Well,_ memang salahmu kok, kau juga tidak pernah menunjukkan fotonya", ujar Yoongi yang mulai menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan Seokjin.

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya karena aku ini kakaknya", kata Namjoon oppa lagi.

"Kau malah lebih seperti menyembunyikannya, hahaha", kali ini Seokjin yang berbicara, semua di meja makan pun ikut tertawa, termasuk aku sendiri.

"Jangan mentang-mentang adikmu manis begini jadi kau seenaknya sembunyikan dari kami semua, hahahaha", canda Yoongi yang diikuti helaan nafas berat kesal dari kakakku.

O-oh.. Tunggu, apa katanya? _Manis_?

Aku hampir tenggelam dalam pikiranku kalau Jimin tidak menyenggol lenganku menyadarkan, ia mendekatiku dan menutup sisi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, "Menurutnya, kau benar-benar manis, Suga hyung tidak pernah sembarang mengomentari gadis", bisiknya pelan.

"Kau pengidap _siscon_ ya, hyung?", sindir Taehyung dan Jungkook, membuat Namjoon oppa menyerangnya dengan tatapan menusuk, kedua _maknae line_ tersebut menjawab dengan acting ketakutan.

Semua orang masih tertawa karena sindiran Taehyung dan Jungkook, ditambah lagi Namjoon oppa sudah mencekik leher Jungkook dan memukul kepala Taehyung – _in joking way_ -, tersisa aku dengan pikiranku sendiri, kali ini aku benar-benar tenggelam di dalamnya.

Aku rasa aku makin menyukainya.

It's going deeper.

.

.

Siscon/sister complex = Rasa sayang yang berlebihan pada saudara perempuan

btw, gue suka bangat sama sosok Jin yang suka main mario kart, ah, gamer hyung *^*


End file.
